Sasuke dan Anak Anjing
by Dorapan
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto menemukan anak anjing! milik siapakah anak anjing itu?


Fic lain dariku!! Di cerita ini ada gw ikut masuk ke cerita, hehehe. Langsung kita mulai!!

**Sasuke dan Anak Anjing**

Pada suatu sore, saat itu sedang hujan, Sasuke dan Naruto yang ingin segera pulang dari latihannya merasa resah karena jadi basah. Saujug-ujug sekonyong-konyong tiba-tiba terdengar suara kecil dan lemah, GUK, katanya. Itu adalah seekor anak anjing berwarna hitam.

"Wah, ada anak guguk!! Dibuang mungkin, gimana nih, Sas?" kata Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ya sudah, kita bawa pulang saja, di rumah loe atau rumah gw?" balas Sasuke yg kemudian memeluk anak anjing tsb berusaha melindungi dari hujan.

"Rumah loe aja deh, rumah gw kan berantakan,"

"Ok deh, tapi loe ikut ngurusinnya ya,"

"Wah, tumben si ayam peduli," pikir Naruto, lalu berkata singkat, "Ok,"

Mereka pun segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sasuke pun pulang sambil membawa si anjing malang. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Sementara ini kau kupanggil Blacky, ya?" kata Sasuke ringan.

"Guk…Guk…Kaing…" sahut Blacky pelan, seakan dia gak peduli.

"Oh, kamu laper 'kan? Ini ada 'dogfood'," Sasuke pun ngambil sebuah kotak besar bertuliskan 'Dogfood Koko: Bahkan "ayam" pun suka!!'

"Biasanya gw sarapan ini sih…" pikirnya

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke bangun tidur dia terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi dia membereskan tempat tidurnya, eh ada ompolnya ternyata.

"Waduh, pantesan tadi malem asa ada yg anget2, taunya gw ngompol…" pikirnya lalu dia melihat ada yg basah di bajunya.

"Lho, masa gw ngompol lewat dada sih?!"

Ternyata si Blacky itu yg ngompol.

"Jadi tadi malem gw diompolin guguk?! Ya ampunh!" pikirannya berkecamuk dan jadi berpikir yang 'discustink'.

Dan itu baru kamarnya, begitu keluar kamar, ruangannya seperti…

"Tv keguling, jendela pecah, sofa dan kursi kayak disobek-sobek tukul (untung bukan mulut), gorden copot, foto2 ada jejak kaki anjingnya, lemari keguling, rak buku…Hah?!"

Blacky terhimpit rak buku dan kakinya…

"Ka…Kaki kanannya kok enggak papa… Lebih bagus patah soalnya udah bikin rumah berantakan!! HUH!!"

"Sasuke!! Kami datang!!" terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

"Suara itu, Naruto?? Kami?" kata Sasuke kebingungan.

"Iya, KAMI!! Aku dan teman2!!"

"St mereka datang pada saat yg salah" pikirnya.

"Jangan2 ada sesuatu yg gawat, kita dobrak aja!!" kata seorang laki2 yang lain.

"Oke, Chouji, tolong dong!! Pintunya tebel," kata seorang cewe.

"DOBRAK??!! JANGAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sasuke histeris, tapi telat…

BRAAKK!!! Sasuke pun tertindih pintu yg didobrak.

"Ya ampun, kok berantakan gini, ternyata Sasuke orangnya gak telaten ya?" kata Chouji yg masuk duluan tanpa ijin.

"Itu gara2 dia!!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Blacky dengan cepat.

"Masa anjing lucu ini bisa memberantakan rumah?" kata Sakura.

"Lucu-lucu tapi menghanyutkan?" kata Naruto dengan peribahasanya yang sama sekali salah.

"Bodoh, yg benar 'Air tenang menghanyutkan'" kata Shino.

"Wah, loe juga ikut?!" kata Sasuke kaget.

"Tentu aja, gak boleh?" balas Shino lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Gak ada yg bilang gitu," jawab Sasuke tidak kalah dingin.

"Kenapa semua kesini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Gw ngajak Shino, Chouji, Sakura, Lee, dan satu orang lagi." jawab Naruto.

"Hai, kau masih ingat aku?" kata seorang laki2.

"Ooh, loe kan ninja dari Indonesia itu?! Sensei!!" Sasuke pun kaget (ada yg ingat?)

"Ya, ini si Ato!!" kata Lee. (gw ikut juga, hehehe)

"Tapi kenapa Ato-sensei kesini?! Kan cerita ttg sensei blum selesai?" tanya Sasuke lagi-lagi.

"Tanyakan saja pada Author nanti waktu talkshow," kata Ato.

"Ngomong2 namanya siapa, Sasuke?" kata Sakura.

"Sementara ini gw kasih nama Blacky"

"Ah nama pasaran, aku minta makanan ya!" kata Chouji sambil lari ke dapur.

"Namanya juga 'temporary' kalian ada ide?"

"Gw blum dapet, kalo loe gimana Lee?" kata Naruto ringan.

"Gimana kalo 'Semangat'?" kata Lee dengan senyumnya.

"Jangan, 'Ramen Dog' deh!!" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Gw ga ikut nyari nama ya," kata Sakura.

"Loe masak aja deh buat kita2, tolong ya hehehe" kata Chouji dari dapur.

"Loe juga bantuin tapi!!"

"Kalo ide loe apa, Shino?" kata Sasuke.

"'Serangga'" jawabnya

"…" all /swt

"Sini, gw mau meluk 'Semangat'-chan" kata Lee.

"Jangan, 'Baby Naru' gak mau dipeluk sama loe!!" kata Naruto.

"Hai, 'Serangga'…" kata Shino dengan dingin, si anak anjing pun kabur.

"Tuh kan, dia gak suka dinamai 'Serangga'!!" kata Lee dan Naruto.

"Sasuke kok diem aja? Idemu apa?" kata Lee lagi.

"Sudah kuberi, 'Blacky'"

"Jelek!!"

"Udah!! Pake nama gabungan aja!!" Ato pun mendamaikan.

"Digabung, jadi namanya 'Pat'" kata mereka berempat.

Ato /swt, masa 'Semangat' + 'Ramen Dog' + 'Baby Naru' + 'Serangga' + 'Blacky' PAT??!!

Tiba-tiba, DOAR!!!

"Dapur Sasuke meledak?!" kata Naruto.

"HAH?! Masa?!"

Mereka segera melihat ke dapur.

"Sakura kesal karena gak bisa bikin telor dadar, jadi dia pukul kompor sampe bocor, apinya kena minyak, trus jadinya..." cerita Chouji ketakutan.

"---Begini..." kata semuanya.

"Trus Sakura mana?" tanya Lee.

"Kabur..."

"..." semua terdiam.

"Kita pesen makanan aja yuk, Sasuke traktir!!" kata Ato.

"Kok gw?!"

"Soalnya loe tuan rumah dan... gw guru loe kan??" kata Ato (sewenang2 mentang2 guru, hehe)

"Hore!! Untung ada Ato, Untung ada Ato!!!" semua senang.

"Aku bosan, aku mau pulang..." kata Shino singkat lalu pulang.

"Dia aneh... Makan gratis kok gak mau," kata Lee.

"Soalnya gak ada restoran nektar!!" kata Naruto.

"Mbuwakakakakakak..." semua ketawa, kecuali Sasuke yang sedang ngecek dompetnya.

"Kita telpon 14045!!!" kata Lee lagi.

"Jangan, gak ada ramen!!" kata Naruto.

"Pesen aja spagetti trus dikasih kuah (enak, apa?!)"

"Gak enak dong?! (tul tul)"

"Enak, gw pernah coba...(weks)"

"Ok deh!!"

Lee pun tersenyum puas (pembohong!!)

"Loe boong kan? Gak mungkin enak!!" bisik Ato.

"Ssssst!! Loe mau gw jadi ketauan?!" kata Lee lagi.

"Siapa yang telpon??" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya tuan rumahnya dong!!!" kata Chouji.

"Cih, gendut sialan..." pikirnya.

"Setuju!!" kata semuanya.

TUUT TIIT TOOT TUUT TOOT (14045)

"Halo, 14045, disini Heni bisa dibantu?" kata petugas di sana.

"Mau pesan..."

"Alamatnya dimana boleh saya tahu?"

"Wah, Mbak ngefans sama saya?"

"Bukann!!! Supaya pesanannya bisa dikirim laah!!"

"Oh... (malu) di jalan bla3 III no.2"

"Pesanannya apa aja?"

"Bla bla bla bla dan bla"

"Maaf, di sini gak ada menu yg namanya bla..."

"Oi author brengsek!! Nulis yg betul!!" Sasuke mukul Author tapi gak kena (heh)

"Combo double cheese burger 2, paket fillet o fish 1, spagetti 1, paket ayam 1, ayamnya yang paha sama sayap 1..."

"Itu aja?"

"Ya, eh, spagettinya dikasih kuah sekalian tolong ya..."

"Emang enak apa?!" pikir Heni sang petugas.

"Totalnya jadi 16rb ryou, bayarnya pake uang berapa?"

"Uang pas deh..."

"Maaf, 'pas' bukan nominal uang yang tepat."

"Ya maksudnya bayarnya pake uang pas!!!"

"Maaf, 'pas' bukan nominal uang yang tepat."

"Astaganagabonar..."

"Maaf, 'astaganagabonar' sama sekali bukan nominal uang yang tepat."

"Pake 16rb ryou!!!"

"Baik, pesanannya kira2 30 menit, terima kasih..."

"Kembali, HEY!!! KALIAN NGAPAIN??!!"

"Kami beres2 rumah-mu, soalnya berantakan..." kata Lee.

"Ooh, tolong ya, makasih." kata Sasuke.

"Hey, kan loe tuan rumahnya, loe aja yang beres2, kami udah bantuin banyak banget, sisanya tugas loe!!" kata Lee.

"Cuma nyiapin meja makan udah kalian sebut 'BANYAK'??"

"Sangat banyak..." kata semua.

"Meja makan bukan yang PALING PENTING kan??"

"Paling penting..."

"Apanya?!"

"Klo gak ada meja makan kita makan di lantai yang sangat berantakan ini, jadi bagusnya beresin meja makan dulu!!"

"...Iya, ya?" Sasuke terdiam.

"Iya!!"

"Lho, Pat mana? Udah lama gak kliatan!!" kata Naruto.

"WHAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PECUIH" Sasuke sangat panik (apa itu pecuih?)

"Kalian jaga rumah! Ato-sensei, Naruto, Chouji, dan Lee ikut aku!!" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Trus yang jaga rumah siapa?" kata Ato.

"Ya, kalian!!"

"Chouji, Lee, KOMBINASI PAHIT MANIS!!!" kata Ato lagi.

"Haah? Kayak gimana tuh?" kata mereka berdua.

"Kalian lupa? Yang -bla3- itu!!!" kata Naruto mengingatkan.

"Ooh... Yang di cerita sebelumnya itu ya!!"

"OK!! 1...2...3...KOMBINASI PAHIT MANIS!!!" kata Ato.

"Sir, yes, sir!!"

BUAK!!

"Udahlah!! Loe aja yang jaga rumah, Sasuke!!" kata mereka semua.

"Ya udah..." kata Sasuke dengan bingung kenapa dipukul.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"PAT!!! PAAAAT!!" Naruto dan Lee mencari dengan teriak.

"Kalau anda melihat tolong telepon ke nomor berikut" Ato mencari dengan mengumumkan lewat radio dan TV.

Chouji? Dia menempelkan kertas bergambar Pat di dinding2.

"Hai kalian berempat, ngapain?? Oh, lama tak jumpa, Ato!!" kata Kakashi menyapa.

"Hai Kakashi," jawab Ato dengan wajah tetap panik.

"Ini Kakashi-sensei" kata Chouji sambil memberikan kertas pengumuman Pat.

"Ooh, kalian mencari anak anjing ya?? Aku juga sedang mencari anak anjing, keponakannya Pakkun," ujar Kakashi kemudian.

"Keponakan Pakkun seperti apa? Lebih baik kita saling membantu," kata Lee.

"Warnanya hitam dan bla3 lainnya" kata Kakashi lagi.

"Hah? Lalu dimana Kakashi-sensei kehilangan anak anjing itu?" kata Naruto.

"Emang napa? Di...(tempat Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan Pat)" jawab Kakashi

"Temen2, yg Kakashi-sensei cari memang Pat!!" kata Naruto lagi

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari lagi!! Masalah itu nanti aja!!" sahut Chouji dan Lee.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka nemuin Pat/keponakannya Pakkun.

"Ah itu dia! Pat!!" panggil Chouji.

Guk! Pat ada di depan rumah Sasuke. Ternyata dia tadi lagi main di halaman rumah, Sasuke aja yg terlalu panik.

"Kalian kemana aja? Pat ternyata ada di sini kok!!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya bagus, makanan kami mana?" kata mereka, kecuali Kakashi, karena dia gak ikutan pesen makanan.

"Karna kalian gak balik2, gw kasih ke Pat!"

Karna liat yg laen sedih, dan ngerasa Sasuke keterlaluan, maka...

"Gini aja deh, Ato, Naruto, Lee, Chouji, KOMBINASI PAHIT MANIS ASEM ASIN!!!"

"Siap!!"

Pahit manis depanXbelakang kepala.

Asem asin depanXbelakang selangkangan.(ouch)

Tamatlah cerita ini, mumpung senggang, gw buka talk show!! Ato, tolong jadi MC!!

Ato: siap!!

Lee: kali ini kayaknya parodinya kurang meriah! Mana semangatnya?!

Chouji: mana bisa semangat, kita belum makan, kan?

Lee: oh, iya...

Naruto: gara2 sialan itu!!

Ato: nah, sialan itu dimana?

Chouji: dia dibawa ke rumah sakit sama Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto: trus Sakura dan Shino?

Lee: Sakura sih masih kabur, jadi entah ya... Kalo Shino...

Shino: Coba sebut namaku...

(pikir) Lee: Jaggi?!

Ato: dan tanya buat sang Author yang hobinya bikin cerita yang kacau, apa itu kata "astaganagabonar" yang ada di cerita tadi?

Author nan Handsome: itu parodi kata2 yg original dibuat, gabungan dari astaganaga sama nagabonar...Hehehe

Chouji: gw laper, gw pulang dulu ya...

Naruto: lalu apa maksudnya itu??

Chouji: kenapa? Masa gw gak bole pulang?!

Naruto: bukan, itu tuh, apa maksudnya "Author nan Handsome"?!

Author nan Handsome: emang kenapa? Kan gw emang handsome

BUAK!! CIAAAT!! BROT!! CROOT!! CURR...!!

Semua: Aah, kita makan ramen yuk!! Tinggal aja Author yang "Handsome" itu.

Ada apa dengan Author? Dia digebukin!! Saya ini temannya sang Author, menggantikan tulisan Author yg di rumah sakit.

**!!TAMAT!!**

Karna sekarang lagi liburan, kalian boleh minta dibikinin cerita ke gw, soalnya senggang nih!! Mintanya lewat review aja, biar sekalian, oce!!

Note: formatnya:

**Nama dalam cerita: (contoh) Doraphantom**

**Jenis kelamin: (contoh) laki2**

**Umur: (contoh) 13**

**Genre: (contoh) humor/parody**

**Pairings: (contoh) Ato**

**Di cerita anda sebagai apa: (contoh) babu **

**Pesan (wajib supaya gak bingung)**

**dan berbagai keterangan yang specified**

jangan lupa review ya, thx


End file.
